


Blag's fishing trip

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Category: Mount & Blade (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Relationships: Einarr/Blag
Kudos: 1





	Blag's fishing trip

Blag took a deep breath.

He had been busy ever since he joined Einarr’s army; either fighting or training the new recruits.

But now that they set up camp in the south, he had some downtime. And he used his newfound free time to go fishing in the nearby river.

The sounds, the smells… it reminded him of the summers in his hometown. This place looked a lot like it.

The same plants, the same fish, the same bears… Bears?!

Blag ducked down as to not attract its attention. He observed the animal; it was quite large and had brown fur. Or… no fur? It took off its fur?

Squinting his eyes, Blag realised that this large creature was not a bear, but Einarr, who was apparently taking a bath in the river.

He knew it was wrong to look, but Blag couldn’t take his eyes off him. He watched his leader take off each layer of armour one by one; his cuirass, his boots, his greaves… and eventually…

“No”, Blag said to himself and looked away. It seemed he had spoke too loud though, as it had gotten the attention of Einarr.

“Blag!” he beckoned. “Join me, friend, the water feels nice.”

Blag obeyed, even if he was somewhat embarrassed.

Einarr let out a loud roar, laughing at Blag’s blush: “Don’t be shy, you have nothing to be embarrassed for.”

Blag snorted: “Are you sure? Next to you, I look like a mangy mutt…”

“Mangy mutt?” Einarr moved closer, “Friend, you are like a majestic wolf in my eyes.”

Blag couldn’t help but move closer too: “You really think so?”

Running his hand through Blag’s white beard, Einarr pulled his face even closer and whispered: “Of course.”

Their lips met, as tender as they could.

And there were many, many more to come.


End file.
